


A Chat Room

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi starts a chat room and memey hilarity ensues!





	A Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

> Words  
>  Drifting  
>  Off

SupremeHorse: I officially call this chat room to  
order

SupremeHorse: But that's a lie

SupremeHorse: Calling it to order implies that I want order here

SupremeHorse: Anarchy in the streets lets go

SupremeHorse: Shut up cumdump

SupremeHorse: Any other smart comments?

SupremeHorse: Copying and pasting pi to a thousand places isnt smart just annoying

SupremeHorse: You know

SupremeHorse: This reminds me of a story

SupremeHorse: Once there was this guy

SupremeHorse: Real interesting guy

SupremeHorse: He had a lot of friends

SupremeHorse: They were all nice interesting people too

SupremeHorse: Now most of this guys friends remembered him as a quite guy

SupremeHorse: He wasnt shy or anything he just didnt have a lot to say

SupremeHorse: But this guy hated how all his friends just knew him as quiet

SupremeHorse: So he tried to change that

SupremeHorse: He just did a little thing

SupremeHorse: He started talking more

SupremeHorse: Most friends would be okay with this

SupremeHorse: But this guys friends were real assholes

SupremeHorse: Because they had based their friendship off of such an arbitrary trait it felt like they were friends with a completely different person

SupremeHorse: And all that was left of their friend to them was memories

SupremeHorse: And their friend was all alone

SupremeHorse: All he wanted to do was better himself

SupremeHorse: And he ended up worse off

SupremeHorse: Ironic

**Author's Note:**

> Are  
>  Words  
>  Robbed


End file.
